


listen to me baby

by its_waei



Series: Got7 x Reader [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, dom!reader, sub!jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: you hate being underestimated





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> for anna 

You are just leaving work when you get a call from your friend asking if you wanted to go clubbing tonight. Of course you say yes. Your day has been been complete shit. Your boss has been yelling and scolding you since you arrived at work this morning. 

You go to your apartment and quickly change into a leather jacket and a red crop top paired with some black ripped jeans. Your friend arrives and she gives a whistle at your appearance. You just laugh at her and climb into the car. You arrive at some club that is supposedly famous but you’ve never heard of it. As soon and you and your friend walk through the doors she ditches you for the dance floor. “Some friend.” you mumble under your breath. You make your way through the gyrating bodies to the bar. “One vodka on the rocks.” you call to the bartender. “That’s pretty strong. Are you sure you want to order that, love?” your head snaps towards the direction of the voice. A man is smirking at you from over the rim of his glass. “I know what I’m doing ‘love’” you sneer at him. His smirk only gets bigger, “You just seem like the type to go for fruity girly drinks is all I’m saying”. You roll your eyes, “I’m not as soft as I look baby” you take a swift drink of the vodka once it’s handed to you and he looks at you, impressed. 

“The names Jaebum. Care to show me how ‘soft’” you are?” theres that damn smirk again.

“Oh baby you’re going to wish you never asked that.”


	2. The Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebum is such a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anna!!!<3

You both decide that since your apartment is closer you both will walk there. The short trip is full of palpable tension in the air. It would be suffocating if you weren’t enjoying it. You loved the way Jaebums face flushed with color whenever you turned your darkened gaze upon him. You could tell that he isn’t the type of man to relinquish control so easily and you took pleasure in the fact that you will be the one controlling him, whether he knows it or not. 

You arrived at your apartment and after a speedy elevator ride you hurry to unlock your door. You throw open the door and yank Jaebum inside by his shirt collar. The door slams shut behind him. He makes a move to touch you but you stop him with a hand on his chest. 

“If you touch me you will be punished.” you smirk at him. He raises an eyebrow at you, clearly unimpressed. “Is that so?” he chuckles, challenging you. You feel something snap inside you. You swiftly shove him so his back hits the door behind him. His eyes widen as you grab his hands and hold them to his chest. You lean in so your lips brush against his ear, “Don’t test me darling. I don’t think you want to see what your punishment will be.” Your hot breath against his sensitive skin makes him whimper. You dart out your tongue and gently tongue the piercings that line his ear. He lets out a barely audible moan and you laugh softly. “Good boy” you say and kiss the spot behind his ear. You take a few steps back and beckon him to follow you. 

You make your way through your apartment with Jaebum trailing behind you. You reach your bedroom and motion for Jaebum to sit on the bed. He does so obediently and you grin to yourself. You knew he would listen. You open one of your drawers and pull out a few items. A cock ring, a condom, and lube. You turn around holding the items in your hands and Jaebums eyes widen when he sees the cock ring. “B-but I was good?” his voice shakes a little. You tut softly, almost sorrowful, “I know sweetie but you weren’t good in the beginning, remember? You tried to touch me baby. And what did I say about that?”. He looks up at you with eyes apologetic. “I didn’t know the rule then. I haven’t touched you since. P-please I didn’t know!” he pleads with you. You smirk down at him. You know he didn’t disobey you. You just want to tease him.

Until he breaks.

“This isn’t a punishment baby. You would be on all fours receiving a spanking if it were,” you chuckle at the sigh of relief he lets out, “Trust me baby, you will enjoy this”. He nods at you, showing that he trusts you and your heart warms at this. “Okay baby, lay back against the headboard. I’ll take care of you”. He does as he’s told and you begin to take of your clothes, only leaving your bra and underwear on. You tell him to do the same but make him take off his underwear. His cock is half hard and you carefully slip the cock ring on. He shudders at the feel of your hand caressing him and lets out a soft moan. “Are you ready?” you look him in the eyes, wanting to make sure that he is fully okay with what’s happening. “Yes.” he says, it’s barely able to be heard but you hear it. You smile sweetly at him and grab the bottle of lube you set on the bed. You pour some out onto your hand. “I want you to stay completely still for me baby. If you move at all I am going to punish you. Can you do that for me baby?” you wait for his nod and settle on your knees between his spread legs. You curl your hand into a loose fist around his cock, spreading the lube. You feel him almost move but he restrains himself by grabbing the bed sheets on either side of him. You grin at him and he narrows his eyes at you. You keep slowly pumping your hand but this time you press your thumb onto the tip, dreading the precum, and Jaebum keens. “You sound so beautiful baby. Can you make more pretty noises for me?” you say and lean your head down to take the tip of his cock in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the head and take your mouth off with a soft ‘pop’. You blow cool air onto the tip and you hear the sheets start to rip from how tight he is gripping them. “A-ah please don’t tease me” he begs and you look up at him with a grin. “Where’s the fun in that?” You sit up and put your hands on his shoulders. You lean in close and barely brush your lips against his, “Do you want me?”, he nods his head quickly, “say it. I want to hear you say it baby”. He lets out a breathy ‘yes’ against your mouth and you grin then crash your mouths together. You move so you are sitting on his lap with your legs on either side of his hips. You’ve forgotten how turned on you are until your underwear covered clit brushes against his cock. He lets out a loud moan into your mouth as you begin to grind your hips in slow circles against him. Your tongue licks into his mouth and he whimpers softly. Both your tongues move slickly against each other. You are the first to break the kiss. You grip his hair in your hand and tilt his head back, exposing his neck. You bite and kiss down his jawline with him panting at every little bite you leave behind. You make sure to leave noticeable dark purple bruises right under his jaw. You eventually lean back to admire your work. A constellation of bruises are scattered all over his neck and you feel satisfaction bloom in your chest. “You look so good baby.” You smirk at him when you see his blown out pupils and the short bursts of breath leaving his mouth. You look down and see his cock straining against his stomach. It is a dark red color and precum drips from the tip. “You poor thing. I haven’t been very nice to you have I baby?” he is smart enough not to answer your question. “Do you want me to ride you baby?” you chuckle at his enthusiastic nod you get in response. “I guess I don’t need these anymore then.” you say, motioning to your bra and underwear. You reach behind you and unclip your bra, throwing it somewhere in your room. Next you pull off your underwear and throw that somewhere also. You gently take off Jaebums cock ring and you hear him sigh in relief. Then you reach over and grab the condom on the bed. You carefully open the condom wrapper and roll the condom down his cock. He breath hitches at the feeling of your hand on his sensitive cock. You climb on his lap like before and position yourself over his cock. You look up at him, silently asking if he’s ready. “Please.” is all he says and with that you drop down on his cock. He lets out a scream and you grip his shoulders tightly as you grow accustomed to his size. You feel so full and so so good with him inside you. You hear a thump and look up to see his head tilted back against the headboard and his chest heaving. “Aw baby are you trying not to come?That would be bad if you did. You can’t come until I do baby.” his head snaps up to look at you. You grin at him, “You know what happens if you disobey.” Then you lift your hips until only the tip of his cock is still inside of you. You wait until he is begging you and tears are starting to fall down his cheeks then you drop again. Jaebum lets out a loud sob, “F-fuck! Yes please more!”. You begin riding him in earnest now. His cock is hitting all the right places and with every drop down or swivel of your hips, your body explodes with heat. “You feel so god baby. So g-good for me.” you pant out, breath hitching. “C-can I touch you now?” Jaebum begs. You can barely form a yes when his hands fly to your hips and pull you down harder on his cock. A cry of his name leaves your lips and your back arches sharply. His hips start to thrust up into you whenever you drop down and the rhythm feels fantastic. You can feel yourself getting closer with every thrust of his cock inside you but you need a little more. You grab one of his hands and press it against your clit. He gets the hint and uses his thumb to run tight circles over your clit. Your hips start to twitch from the stimulation. “I’m close baby. Make me come.” you pant out. He begins thrusting up harder into you will rubbing your clit faster. A couple more thrusts and your orgasm crashes over you. Your mouth opens in a silent scream. Your hips buck in his grip. He moans from the feeling of you tightening around him. “Come for me baby.” you turn your heavy lidded gaze on him. A few more thrusts and you feel warmth spread throughout the condom. His head drops back against the headboard and his hips thrust up erratically into you. 

No one says anything for the next few minutes. The only sound that is heard is both of your heavy breathing. The first one to say something is Jaebum, “I sure hope I get your number after this because there is no way I’m ever gonna find someone like you ever again.”

“I was going to say the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is my first dom!reader fic i hope it was okay !! -c

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had writers block i apologize for not posting -c
> 
> (i will upload chapter 2 asap)


End file.
